Conventionally, there is known a test (also referred to as “field test” hereinafter) for measuring such as exhaust gas components and fuel consumption while a driver is running a vehicle, for example, on a public road. This field test allows to obtain data closer to areal usage, as compared to an indoor test using such as a chassis dynamometer. Therefore, in recent years, there has been started consideration of enactment of laws such as defining regulations by measurement values of such as exhaust gas amounts obtained by this field test.
In this case, for a comparative evaluation, it is necessary to match running modes of vehicles (also referred to as “running mode” hereinafter) to be a constant standard.
For example, in the test using a chassis dynamometer mentioned above, as disclosed in JP Hei 06-323961A, a predetermined running speed pattern is defined as a running mode and it is intended to be able to comparatively evaluate such as an exhaust gas amount and fuel consumption obtained as a result of driving by a driver or an automatic drive robot in accordance with the running speed pattern every vehicle.
In contrast, in the field test, the running speed pattern cannot be maintained due to an occurrence of an unexpected situation such as waiting for a traffic light and traffic congestions. Therefore, it is considered to standardize, as a running mode, for example, a vehicle speed distribution (for example, a running time ratio in a low speed region, middle speed region and high speed region) in, for example, a running distance, running time and running test.